


I need you

by MikusuneRyuko



Series: Onyx Eyes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bulimia, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chimeras, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Laboratories, Lesbian Character, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Rating: M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusuneRyuko/pseuds/MikusuneRyuko
Summary: What happens when there are Dangerous Human Hybrids Hiding among us? What about when they are being hunted down? How will this affect society?? will anything ever be normal again??Read to find out
Relationships: Miira (OC) x April (OC), Onyx (OC) x Tundra (OC), Sukune (OC) x Tsubasa (OC)
Series: Onyx Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017121
Kudos: 1





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

'Why did it have to be me? Why cant I live a normal life??' all these thoughts racing throughout my mind as ran, I ran as fast as my tiny legs would let me....but i wasn't fast enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning...


End file.
